O Solée Mio
by Anne KMT 123
Summary: A new country joins the Hetalia gang. Drama is sure to ensue. OC X Various countries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! :D Welcome to my first fanfiction~! I hope you enjoy it~**

I felt panic run through my veins as I ran down the hall. My first world meeting, THE very first time I would ever be recognized by the world as a country, and I was going to be late. God, no, please not now not now not now not-

I never got to finish my thought-I was too busy running into another country as I rounded a corner.

I looked at the country I had just so rudely rammed into. I muttered apologies to him. I started to get up when I realized he was standing now, one hand outstretched, his warm purple eyes smiling apologetically. I heard a muttered apology, but it took a moment for me to realize the mumbles were coming from his mouth, not mine. I smiled back, and realized who he was. I didn't realize I was blushing until I saw my reflection looking back at me in his glasses. His purple eyes were very familiar-I bowed my head apologetically. "S-Sorry, Mr. Canada, sir." I looked up at him again, looked at him like I was a little puppy dog who'd been caught doing something naughty.

His eyebrows were raised in suprised. "You know who I am?"

I nodded. "I don't know why people get you and America confused so much. You two look completely different." I hesitated. "Do...you know who I am?"

The older country frowned a little. "Aren't you the new country?"

I nodded hastily. "Well, one of them, at least." With any luck, my friend, Maya, would be coming to the next meeting. "I'm the Principality of Sol e~"

Canada grinned. "Oh, yeah, you! You're the one with the bright neon flag."

My heart fluttered. Breathlessly, I nodded. Someone knew who I was! Someone important, not some other little principality who was dying to be in my place. My grin widened when Canada continued. "Actually, I came here to find you. You're late for the meeting, you know.

I blushed. "Yes, I know. I hope I won't make a bad impression on the other countries because of it."

"Oh, don't you worry yourself. Lots of new countries are late to their first few meetings. C'mon, let's go."

I grinned and followed Canada down the hallway. I was happy-no, elated-to have made a friend so early on. And, at that, one that was so kind, so sweet, so adorable...

...Wait what? What was I...? I blinked and shook the thought away. We were finally at the meeting room.

Canada looked back at me with those gorgeous purple eyes and smiled. "Well, milady, we're here. It was wonderful to meet you, Sol e."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "You too, Canada. I hope I get to see you again sometime soon-you seem like a wonderful country."

Canada blushed, nodded in agreement, and opened the door for me.

"Yo, dude, the new coun-tray is here!"

"It's about bloody time she got here."

"Oh la la! She is finally here, non? Elle arrive~"

"She will be the next country to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"I wonder what she will be like, aru."

A flood of excited voices reached my ears, an absurd combination of various languages and accents. Terrifyingly, I understood them all-that was one of my deep dark secrets. My eyes drifted over to a man with messy blond hair, bushy eyebrows and a pair of striking green eyes. I moved through the crowd towards him, and he smiled warmly at me as I bounced over to his seat. I wrapped my arms around him for a brief moment before sitting in the empty seat next to him. "Hi, Arthur", I whispered.

"Hello, Ariana" he whispered back. "It's wonderful to finally see you here; I'm very proud of you."

I beamed up at him.

"Just..." he hesitated. "Promise me you won't become like the other morons here, alright?"

I laughed a little and nodded.

"Okay, guys! Let's settle down, shut up, and get this meeting on the road!"

I turned my eyes towards the boisterous blonde who had spoken and tried to not blush. I knew all to well who he was, having been raised by Britain. The United States of America, better known to me as Alfred F. Jones. He had been my childhood crush, even though he was a few centuries older than me. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled brightly. He was speaking passionately about something, but I wasn't listening. I was lost in thought, lost in his voice. Maybe I still liked him. Just a little bit.

Suddenly, Arthur-no, I was in a formal setting-England spoke up. Whatever Alfr-America's plan was, England objected to it. I tuned it out, like I was back at home on a weekend. They bickered all the time, but sometimes I really thought it was all for show.

America and England traded a few verbal blows before another country spoke up. A few other countries pitched in on the argument, and before you knew it, the entire meetinghouse erupted in shouts. Everybody was putting in their two cents. My next-door neighbor, France, and England were at each other's necks. I heard somebody shouting about white flags. Chaos was an understatement.

Just when it was getting to be too much, one of the countries, who had been silent until now,shot up and slammed his hands down on the table. His icy blue eyes were full of fire as he began to yell. "LISTEN, you idioten! We have a very important meeting to get to here! You all need to SHUT UP, sit down, and STOP FIGHTING! F r die liebe Gottes*, we have a new country present today! Is this really the example you want to set?"

Miraculously, the fighting stopped. "Oh yeah! That's right! We have a new country today, don't we?" America smiled at me. I smiled back at him like a moron for a moment until England nudged me gently.

"Oh!" I stood up hastily, knocking over a bottle of water. Gasping loudly, I reached to pick it up and, in the process, soumersaulted over the table and into the middle of the circle. I sat up slowly. All eyes were on me, and I felt a little uncomfortable. I stood up and cleared my throat. "U-Um...I'm the Princiaity of Sol e." I laughed nervously and bowed a little. "N-Nice to meet you all."

Silence.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, everybody started laughing. As it just so happened, my fall had relieved all of the tension in the room by providing much needed comical relief. I laughed along with them a little before picking up the water bottle and scuttling back to my seat. The laughter died down shortly afterwards and America dismissed the meeting. I gave England a hug and turned to leave. On my way out, I heard a voice behind me, heavily accented in Italian.

"That was quite an entrance, ragazza."

I turned to look at the source of the voice. He had dark brown hair with a funny hair curling away from him on the right side of his head. His chesnut eyes were glaring at me, and I got the impression he looked like this normally. I also felt like I'd seen him before-he looked like my other neighbor, Feliciano, but he clearly wasn't. "I'm so sorry, sir. Who are you?"

He focused his glare on me. "I'm Italy Romano. You know mio fratellino*, Veniciano. Well, I'm his big brother."

"Oh! I thought you looked familiar. I've seen you next door. You live with Feli?"

"Vee~! Did somebody call me~?"

I looked behind Romano and grinned. "Hey there, Feli~" Feliciano had talked to me many times after I had moved in to my own place a few weeks prior. He had visited many times,and even asked me over for dinner a few times. He was very sweet, but I had never met his big brother. Feliciano was holding the hand of a much larger man. I recognized him as the man who had stopped the argument earlier today. I smiled at him. "You're the man who stopped the meeting today~"

The man smiled the tiniest bit at me. "Ja. Sorry you had to see them arguing, Sol e."

"No, it's okay, Mister..."

"Germany."

"Germany. Somehow, I get the impression most meetings are just like that."

Romano spoke up. "Yeah. My idiot brother always starts crying and waving those damn flags in everybody's faces and the potato bastard shuts everybody up."

My frowned at Romano. "Heeey, easy there. No need to be such a jackass."

Feli looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry, Ari~ He always acts like that, I promise~ He really really is nice beneath it all~"

Romano crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away. "Whatever. Like Hell I am." I glanced at Feliciano and raised a skeptical eyebrow. He grinned nervously.

I cleared my throat. "Well...um, nice to meet you, Romano. And you, Mister Germany~" I looked at Feliciano. "Feli, walk me home?"

"Vee~! Sure! Big brother, are you coming?"

Romano pouted. "Hell no."

"Doitsu, are you coming~?"

"Ja. I'll tag along."

The three of us said goodbye to Romano, who stormed off. I walked to Feliciano's left, and Germany to his right. I noticed that Ita and Germany were holding hands. "So, Mister Germany..."

"Ja?"

"Is 'Doitsu' your name? It doesn't sound German."

"Nein. 'Doitsu' is 'Germany' in Japanese."

"Oh, I see~" I smiled. "So it's a term of endearment. Adorable."

Germany blushed, and we kept walking. More small talk was held between us, and Germany mentioned something about running laps.

"Veeee...but I don't wanna run laps~" Feli whined.

"'Run laps'?" I echoed vaguely.

"Ja. Even in times of peace, I see to it that Italy and Japan get their training in." He just barely smiled. "Especially Italia. You understand, correct?"

I giggled and nodded. "Think I can join in on some training sessions~? I don't think I have any enemies, but I also don't exectly have an army."

Germany was about to answer, but Italy answered. "Vee, that'd be great~! Since Japan doesn't come to many training sessions anymore, I don't have a training buddy~" He turned to Germany. "Vee, vee, vee~! Can we keep her~? Please~?"

Germany smiles a little. "Yes, Italia." He looked at me. "I can have Italy drop by your house tomorrow morning to bring you to training. 8:30 sharp. Be at my house and ready to train at 9:00. Ja?"

I grinned. "Yup~! Can do, Mister Germany~"

"Vee~!"

By the time the conversation was over, we were at my house. I kissed Feli on both cheeks, shook Germany's hand, and headed inside. Compared to other countries, my house was small-three stories (four if you count the basement). The land itself, which was, oh, five or six acres, cut a few square feet out of Italy's yard and a few square yards out of France's. It wasn't much to blink at, but I was happy with it. It was small, but what sold me was the location-I had a perfect view of the Mediteranian Sea from my balcony. The sunsets were stellar-I'd never seen a real one at Arthur's house.

When I got inside, I made myself some tea and headed up to my balcony. I leaned against the railing, staring out to the west at all of the colors glistening on the sea. I smiled and took in the view. I could see France's grape vineyar from here, too. I glanced over to the east. I could see Italy's house from here. In fact, I could see Romano in the tomato garden from here. He looked in my direction. I smiled and waved at him. He glared at me and waved back. I looked back out to the sea and couldn't help but think that I was finally right where I wanted to be.

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that's the first chapter! :D I'm sorry if it's not super amazing or anything. ^^; Please let me know if there are any grammar errors~**

**Review~? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, after I woke up, I found mysef drifting over to my balcony again. I realized, not for the first time, that the sunrise was almost as magnificent as the sunset. I saw Romano working in his tomato garden in the back, just like last night. I smirked and waved, leaning over the edge of the railing. "Morning, douchebag!"

He scoffed. "Morning, jackass."

"Workin' with your tomatoes again?"

"Yeah. As always. Now leave me alone. Go get ready or something, before my stupid little brother whisks you away to the potato bastard's."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get dressed.

I drifted downstairs afterwards. I had a gym bag with a change of clothes in it-Feli had called me earlier and said that I would need it. As I was about to get an apple to munch on, there was a knock at the door. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was barely 8:00-was Feliciano early? Knowing him, it was unlikely, but I answered the door anyways.

I felt my whole face light up when I saw who was standing there: Francis.

"Bonjour, Monsieur~!" I chirped, letting him in. He was holding a basket. He greeted me as I took the basket away and rushed it over to the kitchen counter. I reached my hand in to pull something out, but he whisked the basket away.

"Uh uh uh, mademoiselle~! I'll be presenting these to you~" He reached in and, with a flourish, presented a bouquet of lily flowers. I gasped and took them from him.

"Oh, Francis~! Ces fleurs sont magnifiques!" I rushed off to find a vase as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Oui, I thought you'd like them~ I picked them fresh this morning. O rangez-vous vos verres vin?"

"In the cabinet-here, I'll get them." Content with where the flowers were for now, knowing my soul wouldn't rot away for the time being, I darted back into the kitchen and got two glasses down. The Frenchman opened the bottle and filled both glasses.

He took a sip and looked at me. "Congratulations on the place, mademoiselle. It's incredibly nice here. C'est tr s belle, et l'emplacement est parfait." He winked. "Some principalities only get an abandoned fort at sea, oui?" I laughed and nodded. "Ah, mais, mademoiselle, I'm not just here to congratulate you."

"You're not?"

"Non~ I was going to make a suggestion."

"Oui?"

Cue France's evil grin. "A party."

"A party?"

"Oui, a party. You'd do the hosting, I'd do the planning. You get the easy part, oui?"

I hesitated-I'd heard from the countries I knew that France's parties could be pretty intense, especially if Prussia and Spain were with him. But...well, I sorta trusted Francis. Y'know, sorta. I asked again hesitantly. "A...a party?"

"Oui, mademoiselle~ You know, invite some of the big shot countries and get aquainted with them."

I frowned again and thought about it. "We could invite...anybody?"

"Oui. Anybody from anywhere around the world~"

"That...might not be too bad." I smiled. "That could be fun~! I could get aquainted with some of the more important countries..."

"Snag a few more allies~"

"You're a genius, Francis!" I swung around the counter and hugged him. He laughed and, right on cue, the door knocked. "Speaking of allies, I have a training session today with Germany and Feli. So, I guess I'll see you around?" I walked him to the door.

"Oui~! I will come over later when I have everything planned out for your approval~ And then we can work on the guest list."

I grinned, nodded, and opened the door.

Sure enough, Feliciano was standing there at the door. He looked at me, then France, then back at me. "Vee~ Did I interrupt something?"

I smiled. "No, Feli. France and I were talking, but I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Okie dokie~!"

I kissed Francis on both cheeks, the grabbed Feli's hand. "To Oz?"

"No no no! We're going to Germany's house, silly~!"

I laughed. "Ah, Feli~ I'll have to make you watch that movie sometime."

"Vee, what movie?"

"Never mind it. c'mon, let's go~"

Eventually, we got to Germany's house. I changed into my spare clothes-my favorite pair of shorts, a t-shirt with the German flag, and knee high socks-decked out with the colors of the German flag, of course-tossed my jacket over it all and headed out. To my suprise, not only were Italy and Germany out there, but another man was there. I had seen him at the meeting, and I could only assume that he was Japan. He turned to face me and confirmed my suspicions with a bow and a "Konnichiwa. My name is Japan."

I bowed politely. "Konnichiwa, Nihon-san. I am the Principality of Sol e."

"It is very nice to meet you, Sol e-san. I recognize you from the meeting yesterday."

I smiled at him-who could forget my tumble?-just as Germany decided to start the training session. "Roll call!"

Italy piped up first. "Uno~!"

Japan was the next to respond. "Ni!"

I noticed that Germany's eyes were on me. I stuttered. "U-Uh, three?"

That seemed good enough for him. "Now, today we're going to start off by running laps!"

"Vee, but I don't want to, Germanyyyyy..."

"Nein! Italia, we've been through this a thousand times. Now go run ten laps and report back immediatly!"

Italy stayed behind to whine to Germany about the cons of running and the pros of pasta, but Japan and I took off running.

All in all, I'd say the session went well. I lost count of laps and wound up running eleven instead of ten, and I still finished before Japan. We did other various excersises and I did fairly well in all of those (except for sit ups. GOD I hate sit ups more than anything in the world). Romano decided to barge in during lunch to yell at Italy and Germany, and I very politely shot him the bird and threatened to sic France on him, which got him to retreat. Before my walk home, Japan and Germany both asked me for my name and informed me when the next session would be.

Okay, here's the big deal with the human names. When a country asks you for your human name, it basically translates into "I consider youto be an ally and a friend." So, for a new country like me, being able to be trade names with important countries like the former Axis powers was a pretty big deal. Well, at least it was to me.

On the way home that afternoon, I decided to take a detour and get my bearings around Europe. I was a hop, a skip and a jump away from Switzerland and Liechtenstien's house, and if I cut through France's backyard I could get to Spain's house easily enough. Austria's house was within walking distance as well, and Germany's house was right next to Austria's. I didn't explore very much beyond that, but it was enough to make me happy.

I decided to swing by France's house after my little rendezvous around Europe. I wanted to ask him something about Canada. I walked past dozens and dozens of rose bushes on my way to the front door. Francis always has been a romantic man, but I've always thought he overdoes it juuuust a little on the roses.

To my great suprise, France was standing in the doorway when I got there. He had a plate in one hand and a notebook in the other. He smiled. "Ah, perfect timing, mon cher~ I was just about to go to your house. Please, please, come in~"

"We've always had good timing, haven't we, Francis?"

"Oui, oui!"

I chuckled and flopped down on his couch. He muttered something about Gil being the only person allowed to do that and came over with the plate. "Crêpe?"

"Oh, merci! You spoil me with your cooking, Francis, honestly!" I picked up one of the crêpes and bit into it, quickly discovering the contents inside consisted strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream.

Yum.

He sat down next to me and opened up his notebook. "About your little party. I have the decor and whatnot all planned out. It will be a suprise, oui? You will love it, trust me. The only thing that's really left is the guest list. I've taken the liberty of writing down several names, but I need your approval. This is your party, after all. I'll work on the invitations tomorrow."

I took the list. "All of the invitations? All by yourself? You're being awfully generous, Francis..." I scratched out a few countries-Turkey and Cuba, to be precise-and noticed that there was somebody who France had forgotten. After scribbling "Romano" at the bottom of the paper, I handed the book back to Francis.

He smirked. "I'll do the invitations if you'll stay with me for dinner~"

I rolled my eyes. "Not tonight, but I can do tomorrow. Actually, I came here to ask you for Canada's phone number. He's not in the phonebook for some reason."

France raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Ohonhonhon, you have a crush on Canada~?"

I felt my cheeks go pink and did my best to ignore them. "N-No. I just thought I'd call him up and ask how he was."

Chuckling, France took my hand and scribbled a phone number down. "There, mademoiselle~ Aller dîner avec lui."

"Oui, monsieur!" I finished the last bit of my crêpe, blew him a kiss and ran out the door.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. :/ Please drop a review~ *shot for being totally lame***


End file.
